


Enmity and Egotism

by RogerDanger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerDanger/pseuds/RogerDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Snarry fic written in the style of Jane Austen (or similar). Set in 5th year. Harry has occlumency lessons with Snape, which aren't going so well, but Snape just might have a solution to his problems....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enmity and Egotism

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro chapter, if you've read the series you already know all of this. These chapters will probably be fairly short, as well.

Harry James Potter, handsome, clever, and arguably rich, with a measurably unpleasant home and an occasionally happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best and worst aspects of existence; and had lived nearly fifteen years in the world with only a few events to distress or vex him. He was the only child of two most unfortunate wizards; and had, in consequence of his parents’ death, been subject to life with his officious Aunt and stoutly Uncle and their disagreeable albeit rather simple son Dudley. His parents had died too long ago for Harry to have more than an indistinct remembrance of them, and their places had never truly been supplied since the moment of their deaths.

Since arriving at his Uncle’s estate, Harry had received naught besides abuse and a strict discipline, and until the age of eleven had little cause for hope or appreciation in his forcedly humble life. Upon the day of his eleventh birthday, however, Harry was met with a surprise greater than he had yet to meet again. Informed by a gargantuan wild-haired man of his formerly withheld true identity, Harry henceforth sought out a new beginning in the life he had been robbed of shortly after birth.

Unbeknownst to Harry upon the impartment of this information which held the many secrets of his past, there existed a familiarity between himself and the others involved in this newly found existence. In the many years before his birth, the world sustained a semblance of its former self under the rule of some self-proclaimed Dark Lord and his lowly dark following.

In regards to the utterance of a certain prophecy, the Dark Lord found himself compelled to remove poor Harry’s existence from the world in which he ruled. With the divulgence of young Harry’s location by a person once thought of as a faithful servant to the light, the Dark Lord made his way to kill the poor babe, but met resistance from the determined mother and father of the child who both, consequently, fell to the powers of the Dark Lord in defense of their child. The Dark Lord, after relieving the parents of their lives, turned to prey upon the boy, but when the curse was set upon Harry, it found not the babe but the Dark Lord instead. The encounter left naught but a scar in the semblance of a bolt of lighting on Harry’s forehead, while it stripped the powers of the Dark Lord away, and left what remained of him to run away and attempt to rebuild himself and his following.

In the almost fourteen years since his defeat at the hands of a small child, the Dark Lord, in hearing news of Harry’s return to the magical world which existed side-by-side with that of the mundane, had tried three times to regain his power at the expense of the young boy, and until his faithful servant, which had, coincidentally, disclosed the boy’s location just before the Dark Lord’s infamous defeat, found his way back to the side of the Dark Lord in which he now comfortably sat, had not been successful in returning to power. However, in his third attempt with his faithful servant now by his side, the Dark Lord found a way to regain his powers and become a semblance of a man with the use of very Dark and Powerful magic involving Harry’s blood and a sacrifice given willingly by his faithful servant.

Fast approaching his fifteenth birthday, Harry awaited the arrival of his letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he had, since the arrival of the gargantuan man on the day of his eleventh birthday, spent a majority of his life; however, it seemed that as a result of the return of the Dark Lord, Harry would instead receive an escort to an undisclosed location known as Grimmauld Place in which contained the headquarters of Order of the Phoenix, a group dedicated to the light and eradication of the Dark Lord and his following, both of which had resurfaced upon the return of the Dark Lord himself.

On his arrival at Grimmauld Place, Harry was met by several people, one of which in particular he would rather not have had to encounter until he arrived back at school - Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin house, former follower of the Dark Lord turned spy for the Order, and confirmed hater of Harry James Potter.


End file.
